Stealing Kisses
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: A mindless and fluffy story that contains the pairing WaluigiXLuigi, where Waluigi has taken on the challenge of kissing Luigi in public as many times as he can - without getting caught. A story similar to Collection, except with a little bit more of a plot and may be updated every so often. Again, WaluigiXLuigi - if you don't like the pairing, don't read or comment on this.
1. Chapter 1

**** Hahahahahahahah what is this you ask? Why the heck do you ask? You clicked on it, did you not? This is WaluigiXLuigi. Did you know that? Did you!? Oh well, don't like it, don't read it, don't comment on it. Simple. As. That.  
**

* * *

"Ah, it feels so nice today!" The ever loud Princess Daisy plopped down on a bench, "The time between August and September, a perfect transition!"

"Um, sure, whatever you say," Luigi meekly replied as he cautiously sat next to her, "I honestly think it could be a little cooler."

"Oh, Luigi, you just want an excuse to wear that $79 coat." Daisy sneered, jabbing Luigi in the side.

"N-no I don't it's just a little bit too warm for me to enjoy it." From behind a tree, Waluigi poked his head out far enough to watch the two.

"Ah, whatevs, you just want to show off your money." Daisy leaned back, propping up her arm on the metal armrest.

"What money?" Luigi began, "The only money I have is -"

"What is up Eye-balls and Flower Girl!?" Waluigi threw himself onto the bench, tossing an arm around Luigi's shoulders, "What brings you here today!?"

Luigi growled as he snatched the taller's wrist, throwing his arm away, "Why do you care, you Stinky Skeleton?"

"Hi, Waluigi," Daisy smiled, "I just came out with Luigi to enjoy the day!"

"Oh, that's nice, real nice..." Waluigi nodded as he eyeballed Luigi, "...hey Daisy! Over there!" his arm shot up to point off in the opposite direction.

"What?! What is it?! Where?" Daisy shouted in excitement.

"It's a gold bird!" Waluigi exclaimed before focusing all attention on Luigi - now that Daisy was distracted by looking for a fake bird. He grabbed the other's chin, forcing him to look back from his own search for the bird. With a quick sneer, Waluigi pressed his own lips against Luigi's - kissing him as if they were forbidden lovers.

"I don't see it!" Daisy whined after a few seconds, Luigi trying to grab her shoulder only for his arm to be yanked down by Waluigi. "Did it fly away?"

"Why it may have, Daisy!" Waluigi broke the sloppy kiss as soon as the red head turned back around, "I swore I saw it a few seconds ago!" he continued, trying not to laugh at Luigi's blushing and confused face. "Well, it was nice chillin' with you two, but I really gotta get going!"

"Aw, why?" Daisy whined, slapping her hands down on the wood of the bench.

Waluigi jumped up, "I gotta go do some paperwork, y'know, tallying stuff, keeping records."

"W-well get! Go then! Go! Go!" Luigi began slapping the taller man on the side, obvious blush and shaky voice only adding a humorous tone to his action, "Go! Go away!"

"Luigi! Don't be rude to Wally! He was just being nice!" Daisy snapped as the taller man ran away, trying hard not to laugh… _too _loudly.

* * *

****Hehe. Heheh. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH. I'm so mean. I am _so_ mean. But I love me some WalGi. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Today, we are in some _serious_ business!" Daisy punched the air after she finished tying her tennis shoe, "Today, _we have to beat Peach's team_!"

"Well, you've certainly picked a nice line up," Luigi muttered, fixing his basketball shorts another countless time, wishing he could've just worn his good pair of exercise overalls, "We'll _obviously _win with Birdo on our team."

"Hey, Birdo has shown a lot of skill in basketball, I think she deserves to be on my team. She. He. Her. It." Daisy kicked the ground nervously, "A-and Toadette's – she's – she's got good skill as well! She's quick! And – "

"Sure, sure, I know you won't admit you're poor at picking team members, and that's okay," Luigi patted her shoulder, "Just tell me that Waluigi isn't on our team." He eyeballed said man on the other side of the gym, watching as he finished adjusting his own basketball shoes.

"Oh, um… he is," Daisy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I was sorta _kinda_ starting to get desperate…"

"Y-you – you – _I quit!_" Luigi pushed her away, "_I quit I quit I quit_!"

"What? Why?! No! I need my Weegee!" Daisy clung back onto him, "Don't leave me hanging, Luigi, you're probably the only decent team member I have!"

"Well, you've got Waluigi! That's _all_ you need!" Luigi tried to leave the gym area, but Daisy's weight made it harder to move, "I – I just remembered I need to go – go – go – go because someone needed my – services - !" He ran into something, like a pole…

"I'm sure you're _services_ are needed _here_." Waluigi stood in front of Luigi, smiling at him, "Listen to Daisy, Luigi, you're probably the best one on the team, and we all know we _have_ to beat Peach's team. She's _always _winning unfairly, and we need someone who can make _sure_ that won't happen!"

"Well, you're good at getting away with cheating, you do it! Adios!" Luigi tried to go around him, but Daisy was still clinging onto him.

"Please, Weegee!?" She begged, "Please stay and play?"

"N-n-no, Daisy, I have to –"

"Hey, Daisy!" Waluigi pointed at the other side of the gym, "Peach's game plan is over there!"

"Oh!" Daisy dashed off, "Maybe I'll win if I look at it!"

Luigi reached after her, "D-Daisy, don't leave me with –"

"Weh heheheh!" Waluigi pulled him back, "While _she's_ gone…" he forcefully grabbed the shorter's chin, "…why don't we make some good luck for ourselves?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no-no-n-n-n-n-n-no-n-n-no-n-n-n-n-no-n-n-no-n-n-no –" After a long string of stutters, Luigi was silenced with Waluigi's lips pressing against his, not a second later his tongue forcing its way through into Luigi's mouth. He tried stepping back, he tried getting away, but Waluigi's bony arms held him in place for what felt like an hour.

"I figured it out!" Daisy came running back over, Waluigi quickly breaking the kiss and pushing Luigi away to stand like nothing happened as he faced her, "I know _exactly_ what she's telling her team to do! C'mon, we gotta set up our own plan!"

"Yes ma'am!" Waluigi happily skipped after her, "C'mon, _Luigi_!"

The shorter only sat down on a nearby chair to cover his face in embarrassment.

* * *

**** I imagine that Daisy would be one of those girls that needs to choose someone else to pick her team. ****


	3. Chapter 3

"Fratello, I – I wanna go home."

"Why, we just got here!"

"W-well, um, there's –"

"Luigi, relax, nothing's gonna happen!" Mario pointed a fork at him, "Do you even want to eat that?"

Said younger brother looked down at his plate, glaring at the spaghetti his brother (so "lovingly") ordered for him, "I – I'm scared I might… see someone I don't want to see."

Mario laughed, "Who is that? _Rosalina_?"

"N-no! Waluigi!" Luigi snapped, "I'm scared Waluigi's gonna be here!"

"First of all, Luigi, this is a restaurant – you know how much Waluigi _hates_ eating," Mario paused to take a bite of lasagna, "And second, it's Monday, Waluigi's always locked up in his house on Mondays."

Luigi inwardly groaned, "You may never know, Fratello, he could be out stalking the streets and causing trouble!"

"Like what? Graffiti?" Mario snorted, "Peach told him next time he did it he'd get a month in the jail."

"A month is barely even enough for him." Luigi muttered, finally picking up his fork.

"Besides, we're in the front of the restaurant, not like a police man will miss him if he bugs us." Mario quickly resumed stuffing his face, his younger brother narrowing his eyes at him.

"The police here don't do crap unless they see you accidentally kick a tree, and even then they just shrug it off – hmm, I wonder why Peach is kidnapped so much!" Luigi grabbed his chin in mock thought.

Mario threw a hand at him, "You be quiet!"

"Nyeh!" Luigi stuck his tongue out at the elder, "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." He jumped up from his chair and began storming to the bathroom.

Mario sighed after him, seemingly glad to resume eating his lasagna.

In the bathroom, Luigi slammed his hands on the edge of the sink as he looked at his reflection, "Why, why the heck is he _doing_ crap like this to _me_?" He whispered, watching as his lips moved along, "I know he hates me and wishes to demoralize me among other things, but does that _really_ mean that he has to do… _this_ to me?"

He was glad there was no one else in the room, or else they would think he was crazy.

"Either that or he's starting to get desperate," Luigi slammed against the faucet to turn it on, splashing some water on his face to try to calm the furious blush and missing the sound of the bathroom door opening, "Which is stupid, stupid stupid stupid! It must be a bet, yes, a bet! He must've gotten his butt into some trouble and had to do this."

"Who got their butt in trouble?" A whisper, breath flowing across the surface of his ear - it was frightening.

"Shi-!" Luigi smashed the faucet handle down to turn off the water, stumbling backwards away from the source of the voice, "What's your issue? Haven't you ever heard of respecting someone who is talking to themselves and leave them alone like they're a freak -"

"Freak? Why would you be a freak?" Waluigi smiled as he leaned against the hand dryer, "If anyone's the freak, it's your brother out there swallowing lasagna by the plateful."

"Of course he is, he's a fat ass who doesn't understand I'm trying to stay away from – wait…" Luigi stared at the taller before slapping his hand over his mouth, "Y-you – you – you – you – go away!" he squeaked before dashing out of the bathroom, ignoring the small laugh that Waluigi made at him.

He quickly returned to his table, trying to cover his face as much as he could and slowly starting his consumption of the spaghetti before him.

"What's wrong, Weegee?" Mario asked through a mouthful of lasagna.

"Nothing, Fratello," Luigi mumbled, taking a moment to look around the room – other people dining, laughing, talking, Waluigi in the back with his eyes glowing in the shadows. "Um, are we leaving anytime soon?"

Mario scoffed, "Luigi, honestly."

"Mario, he-he's at the back there –" Luigi turned to point at the back where he saw Waluigi, only to stop and stare when he saw nothing.

"Don't point, it's rude!" Mario snapped, pulling Luigi's hand down, "Now shut up and eat – "

"'Sup, Mario Hoes?" Waluigi appeared from the other side, leaning against the table and (purposefully) bumping an elbow into Mario's plate, "Didn't expect to see you both stuffing your faces on a Monday!"

"Didn't expect you to get your lazy ass out of your house on a Monday." Mario muttered, gently taking his plate off the table and setting it in his lap, "What're you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, I had some business to deal with, y'know, oil company crap," Waluigi kept his head turned to Luigi, "And I was just passing by here and saw you two…"

"Ah, that's nice, hey Luigi, I'm gonna go pay, be right back." Mario jumped up, leaving Luigi to sputter after him and try to make him return to his chair.

Waluigi snorted, "He's actually paying? That's nice…" he picked up Luigi's fork, twirling it in his spaghetti, "So, Luigi, you two celebrating something?"

"N-no, we just sorta kinda came out here to eat and stuff… b-but that doesn't matter, why were you in the bathroom earlier?" Luigi snapped.

"Bathroom? Oh, I was just going in there to check my mustache, but then I saw you in there," Waluigi lifted the fork, now with perfectly twisted spaghetti on its prongs, "I don't know why, but right after I saw you I felt a little…" he tilted his head, "…excited." He found a noodle end dangling from the fork, silently putting it into his mouth to start sucking the noodle off the fork.

"Well, take your damn excitement somewhere else," Luigi snatched the fork back from Waluigi, "And let me eat my damn lunch in peace!" He placed the fork in his mouth, sliding off the noodles with his teeth to eat them.

"Eh reh reh reh!" Waluigi leaned forward to keep his portion of noodle from falling from his mouth as Luigi quietly tried to quickly consume the other end, wondering for a moment why there was even a noodle threatening to fall from his mouth.

Then he quickly remembered, Waluigi had the other end of the spaghetti in his mouth – oh, he knew where this was going.

But by the time he got the idea to bite off the end of the noodle instead of power-sucking it up, the distance between the two was gone and Waluigi consumed the last bit of noodle before their lips pressed together – the taller once again caught another kiss.

The touch was quick, a few seconds of harsh pressing before Waluigi pulled away laughing as if this was the most hilarious thing he'd ever experienced, "Wow, Luigi, never knew you loved spaghetti that much! Tell your brother I said to have a nice day."

"Y-you – you – you – _fucking ham bag_!" Luigi jumped up and screamed after him, gaining the attention of a few tables nearby and causing his brother to face palm painfully.

* * *

****Cliche kissing scene is cliche.**

**The last sentence cracks me up every single time. So from now on I'm calling all haters ham bags. ** **


	4. Chapter 4

"You, you're in _big_ trouble!"

"Huh?" Luigi looked up from a book he was reading, watching as Daisy approached him with her arms crossed, "Trouble? Why am I in trouble?"

"This," Daisy snatched the book from Luigi, "I own this book!"

"No you don't," Luigi deadpanned, "That's the library's copy of _Which_, not yours."

"Ha, we'll see about – oh." Daisy glared at the library stamps inside the cover of the book, "Well then, fine, here," she shoved the book back into his hands before plopping down on the bench next to him, "I want my copy back."

"Are you sure Peach didn't take it?" Luigi questioned as he began looking for the page he was on.

"Nope, she can't read because she's so blonde." Daisy snickered.

Luigi sighed, "Don't talk like that about her, she's just… slow." He finished, tapping his foot against the ground.

Daisy laughed for a little while before the two sat in silence, Luigi contently reading his book whilst the red headed princess looked around the park. She seemed semi-entertained by the sounds of kids shouting and dogs barking, sometimes actually seeing the source of the sounds running back and forth a few yards away from them, amongst a few other people strolling by. Including…

"Waluigi! Hey! Over here, Waluigi!" Daisy jumped up, waving her arms at said man, "Waluigi! Come here!"

Luigi slapped the book against his face, "No no no don't call him over here you stupid idiot!"

Daisy ignored him, "Waluigi~! Come here!"

"You're a bitch…" Luigi muttered into the book binding.

"Haha. Hey, Waluigi!" Daisy sang as said man approached, "How are you today~?"

"Um, fine." Waluigi looked at her questioningly, "You sitting with Luigi again?" he walked past her to Luigi, sitting down next to him quietly.

Daisy made a couple of fists and held them against her chest, "Yes, yes I am! He was reading, but now he's sorta kinda getting high off of book binding glue."

"I'm not getting high." Luigi growled, pushing the book harder against his face.

"Then what are you doing, eh?" Waluigi grabbed the top of the book and pulled against it, "Is the print really that small?"

"I don't wanna look at you, go away." Luigi slapped Waluigi's hand.

Daisy scoffed, "Luigi, quit being so rude!"

"It's not rude, it's protecting my mouth from tongue AIDS." Luigi replied, continually slapping Waluigi's hand as the taller kept on trying to pry the book away from his face.

"Why? It's not like Waluigi's trying to kiss you or anything." Daisy rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to _kiss_ you, Luigi." Waluigi continued to pull on the book, ignoring Luigi's (somewhat painful) slapping against his hand.

Daisy giggled, walking over to help Waluigi pull the book away, "Hey, Luigi, c'mon, be nice and talk to him!"

"Nope, nope nope nope, _so_ much nope!" Luigi yelped, "Stop, stop, stop, this isn't my book!"

"Get your face out of it then!" Waluigi laughed, pulling even harder.

"Not until you go away!" Luigi whimpered, "Daisy! Make him go away!"

"Why, Luigi? This is _fun_!" The princess' power now sided with Waluigi's, tugging on the book more and more until it finally slid from Luigi's tired fingers. "Aha!"

"N-no! Give it back!" Luigi lunged after the book, Daisy letting Waluigi hold the book over his head, "C'mon, the two of you are so mean to me!"

"It's called picking, not being mean." Waluigi defended before looking behind him as if he noticed something, "Hey, Daisy, back there! I saw a puppy!"

"Oh! Puppy?!" Daisy ran off, leaving Luigi to once again fend for himself against the taller.

"Weh heheh," Waluigi sat plopped down next to his victim, wrapping an arm around him to prevent his escape, "She's so gullible, so easy to rid of…"

"And she'll kill you when I tell her about this!" Luigi snapped.

Waluigi tightened his arm around Luigi's shoulders, "Please, she likes me too much to kill me," he held the book up to Luigi's face, "So? You wanted to read?"

"N-not with you here, and not like this!" Luigi pushed the book away from his face, hoping there wasn't anybody watching from wherever they were, "Leave me alone!"

"Ah, hahaha, Luigi, you're so adorable when you're flustered like this! C'est magnifique!" Waluigi brought the book back up so that he hid both of their faces behind it, "So adorable, makes me wanna to just _eat_ you up!"

"I'd much rather be in Bowser's stomach than yours." Luigi growled.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't want him to do _this_ to you." Waluigi purred, pushing his arm into the back of Luigi's neck and forcing their lips together.

"Nehuhreh!" Luigi quickly felt around before digging his fingers into Waluigi's thigh, a poor attempt to try to hurt him. In the midst of his whine, a tongue invasion – a very unpleasant one that made the shorter start gnashing his teeth to try to bite the taller's muscle.

Ah, it only made the kiss twice as fun for Waluigi, dodging teeth while rubbing his tongue all around – disgusting in Luigi's head, disgusting!

"_Look at this puppy guys! Look at it! Look! Look! It's so cute!_"

Luigi felt his back hit the bottom of the bench, realizing that the taller had shoved him down and smashed the book into his face, "Do what, Princess?" Nasally voice full of fake concern only angered the Italian more.

"This puppy! Look at _the puppy_!" Daisy was shoving the animal into Waluigi's face when Luigi finally decided to sit up, "_He wants to lick your face!_"

"U-um – ew – n- no – get that nasty thing away from me –" Waluigi began, trying to shove the puppy away, "St-stop that!" his face suddenly gained a good layer of dog slobber – exactly what he deserved, the rat!

"Awww! He loves you!" Daisy laughed, shoving the dog into Waluigi's face even more, "C'mon, Wally, hold him!"

"N-no – Daisy – it's not even your dog – get that – stupid – stop – why are you – _quit!_" Waluigi snapped, trying to push the dog away.

The entire time Luigi was laughing. Finally, stupid idiot got what he deserved.

* * *

****Oh dear, lame ending is lame. I wrote this entire chapter in school. And we all know how well that turns out. Anyway. **

**Yay for more Weegee torture! And Daisy torturing Wally! ****


	5. Chapter 5

The sharp crack of a flower pot breaking disrupted Luigi's concentration, said Italian jumping and preparing his fists for a fight against whoever broke said piece of pottery. He stood from his chair, holding a spade in one hand and a white rose in the other, thorns poking out at the bottom of the stem, "Alright! I know you're here, come out and fight me!"

"Make love, not war."

Luigi yelped at the voice, stumbling forward and letting the spade and rose fly from his hands.

Obnoxious laughter filled the air, "And you said you were ready to fight, Eyeballs?!"

"Y-you bastard!" Luigi snapped, jamming a finger into the taller man's chest, "I hate you! What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of my garden, Waluigi!"

"Get out of my garden, Waluigi! You're gonna ruin my roses and petunias and all my other gay flowers!" Waluigi mocked, chuckling at himself as he merely grabbed Luigi's hand, "C'mon, it was an accident. I tripped over your stupid pots and broke one, you should get them out of the way."

"You shouldn't even be here." Luigi tried to yank his hand back, snarling when Waluigi's grip tightened, "Do you mind?"

Waluigi's eyebrow cocked, "Mind what?"

"Letting go of my hand."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need it."

"For what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that does not include you and your hideous face."

"Keep talking, Rumplestiltskin."

"Y-you be quiet!"

"Hmm."

"C-can I have my hand back now?"

"You really want it back?"

"Yes!"

Waluigi leaned down, using his free hand to point at his cheek, "Kiss."

Luigi's lip curled in disgust, "Are you looking to get some action or something?"

"Nope, I just like bugging you and seeing you blush when I even mention smooching you." Waluigi smirked, "You look great today, just saying."

"Don't even try, you…you…" Luigi stomped in anger, red quickly growing on his face.

"Now, now, you know what you have to do to get your hand back, I'm just trying to help you do it."

"I wouldn't _have_ to do it if you'd leave me alone!"

Waluigi's face neared, "But I don't want to leave you alone. Therefore, you must do it."

Luigi snarled, "Never will I engage in an act where my lips dare touch yours or your face."

"That's funny, you've done it three times already."

The shorter's shoulders stiffened, closing his eyes and leaning forward, his light pink lips pressed against Waluigi's tanned cheek for a second. He straightened his spine, closing his eyes as he calmly spoke, "May I have my hand back, now?"

Waluigi hummed, fingers tapping against the top of Luigi's hand, the side of his face where Luigi kissed him twitching. "I guess it'll suffice."

"Thank you," Luigi hand shot to his side whenever Waluigi released it, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to—"

"I think I'll hand around here for a while, actually," Waluigi plopped down in front of a box of roses, "I don't feel like leaving just yet!"

Luigi rolled his eyes, "Because you're annoying as all—"

"Say, why are these roses so…weird?" Waluigi poked one, "They're much fuller and colorful than the ones you get at the florist."

"I just so happen to have a princess who has taught me the best way to take care of flowers," Luigi snarled, sitting at the table so he could resume working, "I do believe that she has taught me very, very well."

"Hmm," Waluigi gingerly rubbed a rose petal in between his fingers, "I think they're pretty."

"Grazie." Luigi deadpanned, massaging his forehead in an attempt to calm down.

"I have this idea," Waluigi began, "That you, Luigi, are like a rose yourself."

Luigi covered his mouth, trying to keep the temperature in his cheeks at a normal level.

"Beautiful, serene, pleasant, you stand tall and proud being who you are…yet, you can be dangerous if people are not careful with you, your thorns are nothing fun to be pricked with."

He looked over his shoulder at the other, fidgeting in his chair as he finally allowed his cheeks to blush freely.

"Compared to you, I could say I'm nothing more than a weed that wishes to be able to grow next to you. Anytime I'd try to, you'd just force me to shrink away back into the dirt. Maybe sooner or later, I'll be able to be around you without the risk of your thorns…and hopefully that day will be before someone comes and plucks you from the dirt."

Luigi stared at the ground, fingers tapping against each other as he took in everything that Waluigi said. He felt flattered, being compared to a rose, but at the same time it felt like a huge shot to what little masculinity he had left. For a moment, he was angry, but the next his heart was racing and his hands grew sweaty.

Waluigi had actually said something romantic.

Waluigi said something that made him feel good.

He was actually starting to _like_ Waluigi.

"Just one more thing before I go." Waluigi whispered into his ear (who knows when he had gotten up and made it there, but for once Luigi didn't mind), "I know that you may still hate me for everything that I've done to you, but that won't make me stop. Maybe one day, I'll actually tell you what I mean."

Luigi's eyes widened, "W-what do you—"

"Shh," Waluigi grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "I'll explain some other day." He gently pressed his chapped lips to Luigi's, both of them keeping their positions for a few seconds before Waluigi pulled away.

His devious smirk returned, "You're as red as can be, by the way. It's cute."

Luigi covered his mouth, anger suddenly returning, "Stop, stop, stop, stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Making me blush!"

"Oh, Luigi, you're the one that's making yourself blush!" Waluigi laughed before walking away.


End file.
